


Please me, tease me

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Прохладная атласная лента накрывает его глаза и с характерным звуком затягивается на его затылке узлом...





	Please me, tease me

Прохладная атласная лента накрывает его глаза и с характерным звуком затягивается на его затылке узлом, и он даже не распахивает веки, чтобы проверить, может ли он видеть что-то через нее или нет. Вместо этого, он ложится на постель и ждет, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет темп, предвкушая необычное удовольствие...

...Горячая ладонь медленно скользит по его бедру и, в конце концов, останавливается под коленом, и он тихо мычит на ласку пальцев в одном из самых чувствительных мест на своем теле. Мягкие, чуть влажные поцелуи, начавшиеся на уровне солнечного сплетения, медленно опускаются вниз и вбок, пока не достигают тазовой косточки, и он стонет чуть громче, когда горячий язык обводит ее, а зубы – слегка прихватывают кожу над ней. Ласка неожиданно прекращается, и он замирает, ожидая дальнейших действий на своем теле. Когда он чувствует легкий ветерок на животе, он извивается и отворачивает лицо вбок, кусая губы, из-за легкой щекотки, которую создают его же волоски, тонкой дорожкой спускающиеся от пупка к паху. Поцелуи продолжаются чуть выше пупка и поднимаются вверх, пока не достигают соска, и он раскрывает рот в немом стоне, уже, кажется, не в состоянии издавать звуки, когда твердая горошина оказывается зажатой между зубов и слегка оттянута. Он наощупь зарывается пальцами в волосы обладателя влажного и горячего языка, тянет за них и ерошит, сжимает ладони в кулаки, в ответ получая лишь ласку на другом соске. Он выгибается и трется своим возбуждением о чужое тело, показывая, что он готов, что ему достаточно, но ладонь, неожиданно появившаяся на его талии, заставляет его снова лечь на матрас. Он разочарованно стонет, получив отказ, но замирает, ощутив дыхание на шее – еще одном чувствительном участке, – и язык, скользящий аккурат по сухожилию, который точно знает, что именно здесь сосредоточены все оголенные нервные окончания, и новый стон тому доказательство.  
Он сгибает ногу в колене и трется ей о тело над собой, закидывает ее на талию, снова стараясь прижаться к чужому телу, но вместо этого, его ногу сгибают еще, так, что он едва не касается коленом уха. В следующий момент он, не сдерживая себя, громко стонет, когда чужие губы касаются чувствительной области под коленом, а язык, дразня, обводит впадинку. Поцелуи поднимаются по голени, и он сжимает пальцы на ногах, когда они продолжаются на пятке, своде стопы, и разжимает, когда язык проводит по еще одному слабому месту – между стопой и подушечками пальцев.  
Ему хочется ругаться, кричать, заставить сделать что-то более кардинальное, но вместо этого, его собственная рука скользит вниз по его телу, он отчаянно желает облегчить свои страдания, и ему это, конечно же, не позволяют – его движение останавливают и целуют запястье, дразнят, обводя языком вены и впадинки между сухожилиями, и он сжимает руку в кулак, обессиленно откидываясь на подушку.  
Поцелуи снова смещаются на его колено и опускаются вниз по внутренней стороне бедра – ладони в это время ласкают внешнюю сторону, и он нетерпеливо скулит, когда губы подбираются к самому центру его желания, он запрокидывает голову назад, вдавливая ее в подушку, когда язык прохаживается по основанию его члена... Но сверх этого ничего не происходит – поцелуи перебираются на другое бедро, и он разочарованно хнычет, снова цепляясь за волосы на чужой голове.  
Он готов, он так готов, он весь – оголенный нерв, но самого главного ему не дают, вместо этого, его заставляют перевернуться и встать на четвереньки, и он уже довольно мычит в подушку, чувствуя ладони на бедрах, предвкушая самый ближайший момент. И он нетерпеливо ерзает, когда горячие, чуть влажные ладони ласкают его спину, оглаживают его плечи, проводят по его бокам, он хнычет, когда чувствует поцелуи на своей пояснице, и он даже не пытается разобрать узоры, которые вычерчивает язык на его коже, он просто ждет...  
...И выгибается до боли в спине, когда все тот же язык медленно скользит между его ягодиц, и останавливается, едва касаясь входа. Его тело подрагивает от нетерпения, от невыносимого желания, и поэтому он подается навстречу языку, который медленно входит в его тело, гладко скользит, и он не сдерживает стон блаженства. Он мнет простыни и почти до крови кусает губы, пока язык подразнивает своим движением мускулы, посылая от них во все остальное тело волны удовольствия. Он надеется, ждет и своими стонами просит, но язык неторопливо вылизывает его, движется внутри него, и ощущения дополняются рукой, скользнувшей между его ног, чтобы обхватить член, прижать его к животу, еще больше раздразнивая.  
Он шепчет, как в бреду, щипает себя за соски, покачивается телом в такт движениям языка в нем, а рука на члене дразняще-медленно ласкает его, и попеременно то обводит головку большим пальцем, то сжимает яйца в ладони. Он хрипит от наслаждения и просит, беззастенчиво просит быть наполненным, но его снова переворачивают на спину, и он тут же чувствует язык, скользящий от основания члена вверх. Он сжимает простыни в кулаках, выгибается и едва не кричит, когда губы плотно обхватывают головку члена и с силой втягивают в горячий рот. Он, не отдавая себе отчет, давит на затылок, умоляет о большем, и ему это дают, впервые, кажется, выполняя его просьбу – его член полностью оказывается в тесном и горячем пространстве, и он подается бедрами вверх. Его прижимают к постели, не позволяя двигаться, а губы ритмично скользят по всей длине члена, и он стонет, кусает губы, выгибается и снова стонет...  
Одна ладонь с бедра скользит между его ног, проводит ребром между ягодиц – палец касается входа и начинает медленно обводить его, и эта асинхронность с движениями рта мутит рассудок. Губы снова останавливаются, едва обхватив головку, а язык скользит по ней, надавливает, щекочет, и это только усугубляет состояние.  
Он неожиданно чувствует два пальца в себе, и от этого взбрыкивает, толкаясь членом в горло, и кричит, когда пальцы отыскивают его простату. Он ничего не соображает, ничего не воспринимает, кроме горячего рта и пальцев, и его разрывает между двумя ощущениями, он не знает, как ему двигаться, чтобы успеть и там, и там. Ему не приходится размышлять, потому что, уже синхронизировав движения, пальцы быстро движутся в нем, вместе с губами на его члене. Он весь напрягается, пока его организм мчится к пику, и громко и долго кончает, изливаясь в податливый рот...

...Обессиленно рухнув на постель, он лежит все еще с повязкой на глазах, и его трясет от недавнего оргазма, а его мозг никак не может прийти в рабочее состояние. Он даже не сразу понимает, что его целуют, мягко и неторопливо, что трутся о его подбородок носом, как когда кот выпрашивает ласку, но он не может поднять даже руку, и поэтому ничего не делает, только лениво отвечает на поцелуй, когда горячие, чуть солоноватые губы, наконец, добираются до его собственных: искусанных, распухших и липких...


End file.
